Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical field of the herbicides, especially that of the herbicides for selective control of broad-leaved weeds and weed grasses in crops of useful plants.
Description of Related Art
WO 2011/035874 A1 discloses N-(1,2,5-oxadiazol-3-yl)benzamides and use thereof as herbicides. WO 2012/028579 A1 discloses N-(tetrazol-5-yl)- and N-(triazol-5-yl)arylcarboxamides and their use as herbicides.
However, the compounds known from these documents exhibit zero or frequently inadequate herbicidal efficacy. It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide further herbicidally active compounds.
WO 2010/132404 A1 describes the pharmacologically active compound {[(5-methoxy-2-{[5-(2,2,2-trifluoroethyl)-1,3-oxazol-2-yl]carbamoyl}phenoxy)carbonyl]oxy}methyl 2,2-dimethylpropanoate.
Under the following CAS numbers, the compounds which are mentioned following each one are known:    1187436-88-9: ethyl 4-methyl-2-({[2-methyl-6-(trifluoromethyl)pyridin-3-yl]carbonyl}amino)-1,3-oxazol-5-carboxylate.    1090036-46-6: N-(4,5-dimethyl-1,3-oxazol-2-yl)-2,4-dimethylbenzamide.    587008-52-4: 2,4-dichloro-N-(4,5-diphenyl-1,3-oxazol-2-yl)benzamide.
No herbicidal effect of the compounds known by their CAS numbers has been disclosed.